


When I carried you

by Megan140



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression, Sumo is the best boy, does it count if you beta it yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan140/pseuds/Megan140
Summary: Three times Connor carried Hank and one time Hank carried Connor.Based offthis picture.





	1. Jimmy's Bar

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Connor and Hank is whatever you want it to be. If you think they're a couple then go ahead. If you want a father/son type thing then here you go. I'm going to keep it vague, make it what you will.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah. Don’t own Detroit: Become Human. Connor is a cinnamon roll

* * *

 

Hank had gotten better since Connor came into his life. He drank less and ate less junk food. The man still had his bad days. No one just woke up one day depression-free and free from addiction. Especially when they’d been that way for years.

Connor knew this and did his best with his favourite human. The deal was that Hank could go drink himself stupid if he told Connor where he was going, left his gun at home, and had the android come pick him up. In return, the prototype would come and get him after and not lecture the man.

Connor had received a text from Hank at 5:53:06pm saying:

_Bad day. At Jimmy’s Bar_

The man of course found it weird that Connor got calls and texts directly in his brain but stopped commenting on it when he realized his partner would always hear his calls and come running.

It was 10:05:36pm and the android had had enough of waiting for Hank’s call.

* * *

 

The “No Androids” sign was still on the door with a smaller one beneath it saying “Connor, this means you!” It had become somewhat of a running joke between the three of them. The deviant pushed the door open and scanned for Hank.

“Kid!” Hank called out from the bar. “Fancy, see’n you here.” The man grinned and wobbled on his stool, still clutching the bottle in his hand tight.

“Good evening, Lieutenant, ready to go home?” Connor walked over to steady Hank.

“Fuck no. I haven’t even been here that long.” The man argued and tried to swat Connor away. “An’ ‘s Hank outside of work.”

“You have been here for four hours, twelve minutes, and thirty seconds, Hank. To have an adequate amount of sleep before work tomorrow you must be in bed before midnight.”

“Then I s’ill have two hours.” Hank lifted the bottle to his lips. Connor caught his wrist and refused to budge.

“I must insist, Hank. I will pay Jimmy for the bottle and you can finish it on the way home.”

“Fine.” He grumbled and pushed himself away from the bar. The android was quick to wrap an arm around Hank’s shoulders to help keep the man upright. “See ya, Jimmy.”

“Bye, Hank. See ya, Tin Man.”

“Good evening, Jimmy.”

The pair had barely made it out of the door when the human collapsed onto to the pavement; it was only because of Connor he was sitting on the sidewalk rather than laying on it. “Th’s isn’ my car.” Hank observed, looking up at the android.

“Correct, this is the sidewalk outside Jimmy’s Bar.” Connor tugged at the drunk to try and get him to his feet, but Hank was having none of it.

“Leave me alone, you asshole!” He swatted at Connor.

“Hank, you can’t sleep on the sidewalk. Come on, by my calculations your car isn’t far, I will get you home and you can sleep in your bed.”

“’s a free god damn coun’ry! I can sleep here if I wan’!”

The android realized he couldn’t reason with the man when he was like this. “Then you leave me with no choice.” He squatted in front of Hank and grabbed his arm again. “Please hold on tight.”

“Wha’ are you-hey!” Hank squawked, “pu’ me down!”

Connor pulled Hank onto his bak and stood up, hooking an arm under each of the Lieutenant’s legs. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

Hank’s foul mood changed when he realized he was still holding the bottle. “Fuckin’ a!” He grinned and took a swig.

They were twenty seconds into their trip to the car when Hank decided to belt out whatever song was currently playing in his head.

They were thirty seconds from the car when Hank tried to get Connor to sing along with him. “You know th’ wor’s!” Hank slurred.

Connor set Hank down next to the passenger door and plucked the keys from the inebriated man. With some effort, he was able to get the human buckled into the car. He pulled himself into the driver’s seat and started the car. Hank proceeded to play with the radio.

They were five minutes and two seconds into the drive when Hank gave up on the radio-much to Connor’s relief-and stared out the window.

They were six minutes and seven seconds into their drive when Hank rolled his window down and threw the partially empty bottle out. “Fuckin’ hell!” He cursed and furiously wiped at his eyes. Connor pretended not to notice the tears. “I’m such a was’e of life. Dunno why you pu’ up wi’ me.”

“I don’t ‘put up’ with you. I enjoy spending time with you. You are not a waste.” Connor consoled.

“Couldn’ even pr-pro-keep my son safe or live for m’self. I’m so s’upid.”

“No, you aren’t, Hank. You are one of the smartest humans I know.”

“Tha’ lis’ has Reed on I’ though. No’ a high bar.”

“True, but my point still stands. You are being too hard on yourself. You have worth.”

Seven minutes and thirty seconds in their drive Hank fell silent and just watched the world go by.

* * *

 

Connor pulled into the driveway and helped Hank out of the car. The human managed to walk with aid, but it was obvious his batteries were running low and wouldn’t be awake for much longer.

Sumo greeted them both enthusiastically and followed them to Hank’s bedroom. The dog jumped onto the bed after the android had managed to wrestle Hank under the covers.

“Than’s, Kid.”

“Sleep well, Hank.” Connor closed the door partially to help keep the light out of the bedroom. Walking into the bathroom, he added a new sticky note to the mirror.

_Everyday is a good day if you are in it._


	2. What you get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years of drinking have finally caught up with Hank.

Disclaimer: I don’t own D:BH

 

* * *

 

It had started at fatigue. Hank normally slept though his alarm. He didn’t care before Connor came into his life and didn’t care after. He wasn’t even too sure why he kept setting the damn thing anyways. Connor always woke him up; usually it was with the smell of fresh coffee and eggs. Today, even the smell of bacon-something Connor rarely allowed in the house-could pry him from his bed. Hank wondered how long it would take before the kid came in to sic Sumo on him.

The bedroom door opened, and the light of the hall hit Hank in the face. The man cursed and pulled the blanket over his head. “Hank, it is now 5:15:45am. You should have been up fifteen minutes and forty-five seconds ago. Your breakfast is getting cold.” Hank threw his pillow at the prototype. “If you are not up in the next five minutes, I will let Sumo in.” The Lieutenant cursed again, Connor had been training Sumo to jump up onto the bed and stand on Hank on command. The door shut part ways to keep the light off his face and Connor returned to the kitchen to help Hank prepare for the day.

Hank dragged himself out of bed and pulled on whatever smelled clean. He wasn’t entirely sure when Connor found time to do the laundry, but he wasn’t going to complain. He also noticed he was feeling a little better these days now that he didn’t wake up to a messy house and rotting food left out over night.

The man walked into the kitchen to see his breakfast ready for him on the table and Connor wearing that ridiculous apron North had gotten him when she found out Markus was giving Connor pointers on how to cook. “Good morning, Hank.” Connor chirped, entirely too happy this early in the morning.

“Mornin’, Kid.” Hank grumbled and plopped into his chair. The cop stared at the breakfast in front if him. “What’s the occasion?” He pulled the plate closer to defend his bacon.

“No occasion. You have been keeping to your diet well recently. Markus says that it’s important to reward such things.”

“I’m not a dog, kid.”

“I can take it back and give you kale if you prefer.”

Hank hunched over the plate and waved his fork threateningly. “You can try.” He tore off a piece of bacon. “Besides, who are we to argue with robo-jesus.”

Connor just stared unimpressed at Hank’s threat. They both knew that if Connor was serious there was little Hank could do to stop him. “You know he hates it when you call him that.” Hank groused something around his mouthful of food. “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Yes, mom.” The officer ignored the pain in his stomach.

* * *

 

“See? We’re still on time.” Hank dropped into his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. “You worry too much, Kid.”

“We’re on time because I got everything ready while you slept. Had I left your morning routine to you, we would still be at the house.” Connor pushed Hank’s feet off the desk as he walked to his own chair. The man’s rebuttal was cut off when he felt an unpleasant and familiar feeling in his stomach. He barely reached the bathroom in time.

Connor reached the bathroom stall shortly after Hank and silently held his hair back while Hank got a good look at that bacon. Hank knew Connor was studying him, he didn’t need to see his LED to know the Kid was trying to figure out why Hank was praying at the porcelain altar.

“Are you alright, Lieutenant?” So, Kid’s search came up empty. Great.

“Jus’ peachy, Connor. Your breakfast looks just as good the second time around.” He groused.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Officer Alcoholic and his plastic pet. Spend too much time at the bars last night?” Of course, Gavin had seen Hank run off to the bathroom and had to throw his two cents in.

“Go fuck yourself.” Hank hissed. His stomach lurched, and he buried his face in the bowl again.

“Don’t know how you’ve managed to keep your job this long. Must be giving someone a lot of ‘face time’.” Gavin laughed at his own joke. “Getting on in years, maybe you just get your pet to do it now instead.”

Hank turned his head just in time to see Connor break Reed’s nose. He just wished he didn’t feel so shitty, so he could enjoy it more.

Of course, all three of them ended up in Fowler’s office. Hank was too damn tired to stand to get yelled at by the Captain, so he threw himself into one the chairs and dared the man to say anything. Whether it was because he looked as shitty as he felt, Connor still hovering around him, or a combination of the two, Fowler kept quiet.

“Someone want to explain to me what the hell happened?” Jeffery folded his arms across his chest and stared at the three of them expectantly.

“Got me, Captain. I was just in there to take a leak and see Anderson with his head in a bowl and this thing standing there. I didn’t say a damn thing to either of them. Next thing I know, I’m holding my nose. It has a history of violence, Captain. You know that.” It figures Gavin was still sore about getting his ass handed to him in the evidence room.

“Connor is not an ‘it’ you racist asshole!” Hank bellowed, nearly forgetting just how tired he was to launch himself at the detective.

Connor held onto Hank’s shoulder to keep his partner in place. “Detective Reed seems to be missing pieces of his memory. I would be happy to show what happened, Captain. May I borrow your computer screen?”

Fowler leaned back in his chair and gestured to said screen. “All yours.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Connor pulled back the skin on his hand and touched the screen. An image appeared immediately, and Gavin cursed under his breath.

The video showed Connor turning to Gavin and studying him in the same way as he did everything else. Warnings appeared in the corners of his vision alerting him to Hank’s stress level as well as his own. When it got to the part where Gavin was mentioning “face time” a red error flashed in the center of Connor’s vision.

_Warning: program srp985p.exe has stopped running_

It blinked away, and Connor’s fist connected with Reed’s face.

“What’s program sr-whatever?” Hank asked.

“It’s part of my social relations program. It controls-“

“English, Connor.”

“It’s my patience.”

Hank burst out laughing, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it no matter how much his stomach hurt.

Fowler ignored the two and glared at Gavin. The detective opened his mouth but was cut off. “You’re suspended for two weeks.”

“What?! Over _that?”_ Gavin screeched. “You’re seriously going to take that as evidence?!”

“I don’t want to hear it, Reed! Don’t think I haven’t heard from other officers how you treat Connor when you think no one is watching! You’re lucky I don’t fire you right now for discrimination against androids!” Fowler yelled over him. “That was added as grounds for termination back when the Android Workplace Equality Act got passed and you know it! Now out!” Gavin growled as he slammed the door when he left. The Captain turned to the pair. “Connor, you get a written warning and a day’s suspension for assaulting a fellow officer.”

“Come on, Jeffery! You saw what that prick did, and you just admitted that you know what he does to Connor! Give the kid a break!” Hank shouted.

“That is me giving him a break. He can also be fired for attacking a co-worker.” He turned from Hank to Connor. “Don’t let this guy rub off on you too much. Now both of you go home, you look like death warmed over, Hank.”

* * *

 

“Well, that was fucking fun. Could have just stayed home and saved the gas.” Hank had barely gotten in the door before he threw his pants aside and collapsed onto the couch.

“I’m sorry. I should have done a better job at controlling myself.” Connor picked up the discarded pants and hung them on the back of a chair.

“You should have warned me you were going to deck him, so I could get a picture. I want the second your fist breaks his nose to be my new screensaver.”

“I’ll upload it onto your phone later.”

Hank laughed and absently scratched at his arm. “Why is it so damn cold in here? What’s the thermostat set at?”

The android glanced in the direction of the thermostat and turned back to Hank with a risen eyebrow. “It is still set at 70F.” The prototype was studying him again and for some reason is rankled the human. “You seem to have a mild fever. I will get you a blanket and some pain medication.”

Hank wanted to complain but the thought of having a warm fuzzy blanket and some pain killers kept him quiet. He stretched out on the couch and waited.

Connor returned with a thick blanket and a glass of water. The android draped the blanket over his human and handed Hank a glass of water and two little round pills. “I’m not an invalid, Connor. I could have done this myself.” Hank hissed.

The android stared at the Lieutenant’s sudden mood shift. “I’m sorry.” The human swallowed the pills and rolled so his back was facing Connor.

Connor decided to take Sumo for a nice long walk to give Hank a chance to get some sleep.

* * *

 

He returned later to find Hank on the kitchen floor shivering violently and trying to tear at his skin. “Hank?!” Connor dropped Sumo’s leash and helped the human off the floor. He pulled one of Hank’s arms across his shoulders and started to guide him back to the couch. “Your fever has gotten worse.”

“Fuckin’ col’.” He whined and tugged to get away from Connor. “Le’ve me alone.”

Connor helped guide Hank onto the couch and noticed the whites of his eyes were turning yellow. He pulled back his skin to get a better reading and placed it on Hank’s forehead; 103F. His LED flashed yellow. “Hank, your fever is far too high. I’m calling an ambulance.”

“No! No ho’pi’ls!” The officer started to struggle in Connor’s grip.

“I know you don’t like them, but your fever is at 103. You are at risk of brain damage or even death if it gets any higher. There is no choice.” His LED flashed yellow as he placed the call.

It took eight minutes and twenty seconds for the ambulance to arrive. It took another three minutes and ten seconds to get the angry human onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. To help keep Hank calmer, Connor didn’t let go of his hand the whole time.

* * *

 

Connor sat in the waiting room waiting anxiously for news on Hank. He had contacted Markus on what had happened, and the android leader dropped what he was doing to sit with him.

“I shouldn’t have left him alone.” Connor had taken to pacing since he didn’t have his coin. “I should have noticed something was wrong. What is the point of being a state-of-the-art prototype if I can’t see when something is wrong? I can’t fail.”

“You’re not infallible, Connor. No one is.” Markus did his best not to get angry and hate but he hoped he never met one of the scientists that created Connor.  Connor had admitted to Markus what had happened on the stage that night and how CyberLife tried to retake control of him to shook him. The android leader was appalled at how far the company was willing to go to keep androids as slaves and how they were more than willing to use and abuse Connor for their end goal.

“If I hadn’t left to walk Sumo I would have been there when his fever started to raise to a dangerous level.” Connor’s preconstruction program had helped Jericho many times in their fight for equality but right now Markus hated it almost as much as he hated Connor’s programmers.

“He still would have needed to go to the hospital.”

“You don’t know that!” Connor’s outburst was no surprise to the other prototype, but it shocked the android detective into silence. “I’m sorry.” He fell back into a chair.

“It’s okay, Connor. I know you’re worried about Hank.”

A nurse walked into the waiting room. “Connor?” The android snapped his attention to her. “You can see Mr. Anderson now. Please follow me.” Both androids stood and followed the nurse.

Hank was sleeping in a hospital bed with an IV hooked up and a heart monitor. The doctor was waiting for the android but was mildly surprised at the second person to walk into the room. It didn’t take long for the doctor to recognize just who the other person was. “Doctor Paveda.” She greeted. “Pleasure to meet you both.”

Connor nodded but didn’t take his eyes off Hank. “You as well.” Markus smiled, easily taking over Connor’s role in the conversation. If the doctor minded, she kept it to herself. “Can you tell us what is going on with Hank?”

Dr. Paveda nodded. “I’m afraid it’s alcohol related liver failure. He’s lucky to still be alive.” Connor flinched and held onto Hank’s hand. Markus laid a hand on the other android’s shoulder to comfort him. “Thankfully, the treatment is much simpler than it used to be. When he’s more stable we’ll take him into surgery and replace his liver with an artificial one. He’ll still have to give up alcohol, but he won’t suffer any side effects.”

Connor let out a bitter snort. Markus shushed him and rubbed his shoulder. “One way to get him to quit, I suppose. He won’t be happy.”

Dr. Paveda have a sympathetic smile. “They never are. I’ll leave the three of you alone.” She left and quietly shut the door behind her.

* * *

 

“Fuck, no!” Hank bellowed. The hospital had managed to bring down his fever and now that the human was lucid again, Connor and Markus told him of the plan.

“Hank, I know you don’t like it but there is no other way. Without this surgery you’ll die.” Connor pleaded, he couldn’t bear to lose Hank.

“I’ve already talked with Carl. He’s paying to have the best surgeon in the country flown here to do the operation.” Markus informed. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Hank blinked and glared at Connor. “You told him, didn’t you.”

The android detective shook his head. “Only that you didn’t like hospitals and that this operation would make you nervous.” The hospital stay was already wearing on Hank’s think patience and the idea of being under a knife was not helping. Markus didn’t bother to ask what they were talking about; it was clearly a touchy subject for Hank.

“You’ll be here when I get out?” The Lieutenant asked.

“Of course.” Connor nodded. “I will be here until you send me away.”

Hank snorted. “I doubt that would keep you gone for long. Okay. Let’s get this over with. Going to fucking suck not being able to drink anymore but that’s what I get for being a dumbass.”

* * *

 

Hank woke up and couldn’t remember where he was or how he had gotten there. All he knew was that this was not his house and he didn’t like it here. He immediately moved to rectify that but was stopped by a sharp pain in his abdomen. “What the fuck?” He pulled the blanket back and saw the gauze covering the fresh incision site. It all came screaming back at him. “Son of a bitch.”

Connor was roused from sleep mode by Hank cursing and trying to get out of bed. “That is not a good idea. It has only been one hour five minutes and twelve seconds since your surgery. You are to remain bedridden for at least another day before attempting to sit up.”

“Fucking hell.” Hank cursed.

“Markus will be stopping by with Carl when you are moved to a regular room. Captain Fowler and Officer Miller both send their regards and wish to be notified when you are well enough to receive visitors.”

“Fucking never.”

“North says ‘get well soon, you old sack of shit’.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love her too.” He glanced at the gauze again. “How’d the surgery go? I’m still here so I take it it didn’t go tits up.”

“There were no complications. The doctors estimate you will be discharged in a week. I predict they will push it to five days just to get rid of you.”

“Fuck you, asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I played fast and loose with how liver failure works but it was all for the story.  
> Ironically I was drinking when I wrote this

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about depression or addiction so how accurate this is is up to interpretation.


End file.
